


Meet The Nashtons

by daggersandribbons



Category: Gotham - Fandom
Genre: Family Bonding, Hallway Blowjob, Homophobia, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Meet the Family, Meeting the Parents, Multi, Past Child Abuse, Pet Names, Returning Home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 16:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18641701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daggersandribbons/pseuds/daggersandribbons
Summary: After all these years, Ed receives a letter from his mom asking him to come home.





	Meet The Nashtons

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [翻译 Meet The Nashtons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20889431) by [Hecatecx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecatecx/pseuds/Hecatecx)



_Dear Edward,_

_I know it’s been awhile since you’ve been home, but it’s my 50th birthday soon and Eloise’s 10th. You’ve sent cards every year and I’m very grateful but I just miss you Eddie. I promise your dad has changed. You can bring a guest with you if you want!_

_Please consider._

_With Love, your mom._

Ed rolled his eyes and tossed the paper aside. His mom had gotten pregnant with Eloise shortly after Ed left for college, he had never met her. Oswald took the paper and skimmed over it. Oswald and Ed had been a couple for awhile, yet all Oswald knew was that Ed’s dad was a bastard and his mom could make great brownies. 

“Do you want to go?” Oswald asked. Ed blinked, truth be told Ed wasn’t sure. Could he finally face his father? Surely he could with Oswald by his side. 

“I...guess so.” Ed said, Oswald could sense his apprehension. He stood up from his seat and walked to his partner, wrapping his arms him and pecking him on the cheek. 

“It will be fun. You’ll get to flaunt the wonderful life you have. Living in a manor, a job where you make all of your own hours and salary, a very attractive boyfriend. Show them how much better you are.” 

“What would I do without you my little narcissist?” Ed joked, but Oswald had a point. His entire childhood his father looked down on him and pushed him around. Distancing himself from the problem made it disappear, and now he was ready to face it head on. 

With Oswald by his side, they headed upstate. The plan was to stay three days at the Nashton residence, though Oswald tried to opt for a hotel but Ed’s mom wouldn’t have that. 

“Oswald my family isn’t a test, you don’t need to study facts about them.” this coming from a man who intensely researched Oswalds favorite art curator before having a date to the museum. 

“I know. But I want to make a good first impression. I’m sure they weren’t thrilled when they found out their little Eddie is sharing his bed with a freak.” 

“You’re not a freak and I wouldn’t want to share a bed with anyone else. You have the best butt to spoon against.” 

Oswald blushed. 

“Flattery will only get you so far Mr. Nygma, or should I use Nashton? Not like I’ll be saying your last name but it’s good to know just in case.” He inquired. 

“Hmm, better use Nashton. Bethany, John, and Eloise Nashton. Truth be told I’m excited to meet Eloise. I checked their local paper and she’s very into extracurriculars.” Though never meeting her, he kept tabs on her. 

“I’m excited to see baby pictures. I’ve gotten to see naked adult Ed, but never naked baby Ed.” Oswald teased. He honestly hoped that Ed was a chubby baby, the chubbier babies were always the cutest. 

“That’s inevitable, she used to show them every chance she got. Plus when I called she said only her and Eloise are home until late tonight so hopefully we’ll have a pleasant first day.”

The house was a two story farmhouse with grey walls and a darker grey roof. This house wasn’t Ed’s childhood home, he hoped that house had burnt to the ground along with the bad memories. At the end of the driveway was a white mailbox with flowers painted on and NASHTON in light blue letters. They pulled into the driveway.

“I love you Ed,” Oswald murmured as Ed’s mom ran out of the front door to him. Bethany Nashton, five foot nine, with curly copper locks. She grinned, at long last her baby boy was home. Ed stepped out of the car and hugged his mom. 

“My Eddie, you’re home. Oh how I’ve missed you! You look so handsome in your suit, I’ve never seen a green suit before.” She complimented. When Ed left home he was in a Star Trek t-shirt and khakis, now he was in an expensive suit. Oswald got out of the car to begin grabbing their luggage. “And who is this handsome gentleman? I don’t believe I’ve introduced myself, I’m Bethany or Beth whichever you prefer!”

“Hello ma’am, I’m Oswald.” He shook her hand. 

“Mom, Oswald is my...well the word boyfriend sounds so juvenile but it’s the right one.” Ed informed. Bethany pulled Oswald into a hug. 

“I’m sorry I just have to hug you! Eddie never brought home many friends, let alone dates and now he’s got the best dressed man I’ve ever seen!” 

Oswald had never met such a positive human being. He smiled at her. The three of them carried the luggage in then sat together at the kitchen table. 

“Now just know this isn’t like the old house, meaning we don’t have your old room. That being said we do have Eloise’s old room. We’re in the process of turning it into a home office but so far we haven’t done much, but there’s a queen size bed in there if you can mind all of the unicorns.” She chuckled. Oswald left the room and Bethany gently sat her hand on Ed’s. 

“I love you Eddie, you know I do.” 

“But?” Ed asked. He knew it was bound to happen.

“I’m fine with you and Oswald, I think you two are cuter than that Bragelina. Just be cautious about your surroundings when your dad is home.” Aka dad is a homophobe along with being an abusive asshole. Though he expected it, he was taken aback. 

“We aren’t flamboyant, besides the occasion kiss you’d never know that we weren’t straight.” That was a lie. Ed and Oswald’s constant eye fucking was a very clear indication they weren’t straight. “But if it stops an argument, we can oblige. I’m just happy to see you and Eloise. Speaking of which, where is she?”

“She’s at a friends but she’ll be home soon. You’ll love her, she’s smart just like her big brother.” 

Oswald returned to the table, Bethany noticed his limp.

“Are you alright dear? I have heating pads, ice packs, and everything one would need for an injury.” She offered. It said more about their home than she meant to disclose, the fact that she was always ready to deal with whatever her husband dished out. 

“I’m fine but thank you, I’m used to it.” Oswald replied.

“If you don’t mind me asking, what happened? Also can I get you two something to drink? We have juice, lemonade, soda, water.”

“I’ll take a lemonade, and I don’t mind. It was a work related incident. I fell off a ladder and don’t remember much else.” Oswald lied. He figured it was better to lie than to tell his future mother in law that he was beat within an inch of his life with a chair. She nodded and poured three glasses of lemonade. While Bethany’s back was turned, Oswald poured some clear liquor into his lemonade. Ed shot him an icy look. Did Ed really expect his alcoholic partner in a stressful situation to not drink? No, but he didn’t expect Oswald to have a flask on him. 

Bethany left to go pick up Eloise, leaving Oswald to explore the house while Ed took their luggage upstairs. 

“Ooh! I found a baby photo! Little kitten Eddie! I see you as more of a puppy.” Oswald called from down the stairs. It was a photo of Ed, a little older than a year, in cat ears and a grey sweatsuit. He headed up the stairs. 

“You’d like that wouldn’t you?” Ed teased. 

“You wearing only a collar and leash on all fours? Yes please.” Oswald purred. Ed smirked and kissed him. The first two kisses were a soft kiss, lips lightly brushing. Soon Oswald was pinned against the wall, Ed’s knee against his legs. He hummed when he felt something press against his thigh. Oswald blushed, normally he didn’t get so easily worked up but something about the situation was so exciting. Ed ran his hand over Oswald’s clothed length. 

“Really? No underwear?” Ed asked as he nipped at Oswalds earlobe. 

“I wasn’t sure what _ah!_ laundry soap they use here. I’m not risking having an itchy undercarriage around your family.” 

Ed chuckled at the fact that Oswald thought about that. He didn’t care that he was groping his boyfriend in the hallway, knowing his mom and sister would be home soon. They made their way into the room. Against Oswald’s better judgment he held back a comment about how they were better than having a quickie in a room with unicorns on the walls. 

“We don’t have much time.” He instead whimpered as he pulled down his pants. 

“Guess I’ll have to be quick then,” Ed shut the door and got on his knees. He didn’t mind doing this for him, Oswald had given him many a morning favor. It was honestly precious to see Oswald so worked up, staring at Ed like he was a tall drink of water and Oswald had been lost in the desert for days. Hungry, desperate, aching. 

As Ed took Oswald’s cock into his mouth, he cupped the mans balls and ran his thumb over them. Soft whimpers came from Oswald as he tried not to be loud. Somehow the idea of someone walking into a house where someone was having sex was more mortifying than already being in a house with someone who was having sex to Oswald. Ed greedily sucked and licked, staring up with darkened eyes. While most liked to shut their eyes while giving head, Ed liked to watch the person receiving. He loved watching Oswald’s face scrunch up. 

“Eddie’s probably upstairs getting settled in, you’re going to love him.” The boys could hear Bethany from upstairs. Oswald gripped Ed’s hair, a nonverbal warning that he was close. Ed moved his head quicker until Oswald was covering his own mouth with his arm to hide the choked moan he let out as he finished. Once he came back to earth, the two headed downstairs. Ed nearly cried when he saw his sister. She was far more beautiful than the picture of her in the newspaper. Brown curly hair with a tinge of red, with huge dimples. 

“E-Eloise,” Ed started. His mouth suddenly felt dry. What if she hated him? After all she did grow up being raised by a man who used to hate Ed’s guts. Eloise grinned and wrapped her arms around him. Oswald smiled as he watched the scene. It was heartwarming. The young girl turned her attention to him. 

“Oh, this is Eddies boyfriend.” Bethany stated. Oswald tried not to care about people’s opinions of him, but this one meant a lot. Eloise approached him and hugged him. Oswald initially tensed up, he wasn’t used to hugs. However, he didn’t want to seem rude so he hugged back. 

“I’m Eloise Persephone Nashton, whats your name sir?” She asked as she pulled away. 

“How polite, my name is Oswald Kapelput.” He figured it made more sense to use his former last name in case anyone chose to research him. The only thing they’d find on Oswald C. Kapelput was a newspaper article about a middle school drama production of Romeo and Juliet in which he played Mercutio. “And what does a pretty young girl like you enjoy doing in her spare time?”

Eloise paused to think. 

“Well, I like drawing and cooking. Oh! I like video games too...I have three controllers if you two want to play sometime.” She responded. 

“That’s a great idea, though I must warn you I’m pretty good.” Ed stated. 

“He’s right, he’d spend all night playing them if I didn’t make him come to bed.” Oswald chuckled, Bethany smiled.

“Like sister, like brother.” 

Eloise invited her brother and his boyfriend into her room. The room was a pale purple with pink accents and plenty of stuffed animals. In front of her large box television was a bean bag chair. She pulled her chair from her desk over to the beanbag. Oswald sat in the chair while Ed sat beside him on the ground and Eloise sat on the beanbag. They picked a racing game. While Oswald tried his best to keep things casual, he also had an internal urge to win. It didn’t help that he was also terrible at racing games. 

Dinner was breakfast burritos, Ed’s favorite. So far so good. Bethany and Oswald discussed the local fashion while John shoveled eggs onto his plate. 

“So Ed, heard you’re into science or whatever. Eloise is in the student UN. She got China, that’s one of the big ones.” John said. Eloise blushed. 

“It’s Japan dad.”

“Japan, yeah. But that’s not all! She also volunteers at the nursing home.”

“Well, Ed won an award from a very prestigious hospital!” Oswald chimes in. He neglected to say that the “award” was a certificate of sanity and the hospital was Arkham Asylum, but c'est la vie. An award was an award. If Oswald was good at one thing, it was talking up Ed. While Ed didn’t like himself, Oswald had enough admiration for the two of them. 

“Uh huh, and who are you again? Ed’s business partner or something?” John inquired. Oswald tried not to roll his eyes. He knew damn well who he was, but refusing to acknowledge it both offended Oswald and Ed.

“I’m Oswald, the man your son is in love with. I’m in love with him too. We’re in love.” It was difficult to not spiral into a rant about how shitty of a father John was, but the crime didn’t fit the punishment. So he decided to save his tirade for later. 

“He’s very good at the racing game, maybe even better than me.” Eloise commented. Sweet Eloise, trying to stop a fight before it happens. She wasn’t about to lose her big brother so soon, plus Oswald promised to take her shopping one day while they were there. 

Eloise Persephone Nashton. Age nine (almost ten). She was 5’0 and had brown eyes just like her brother. Her interests included: painting, stuffed animals, and swimming. Conceived the night after Ed moved out, John and Bethany considered her a second chance to do things right. Eloise was given everything she wanted, but she wasn’t a brat and didn’t ask for much. When she was told Ed was coming, she was a little nervous. While her mom had nothing but nice things to say about him, John seemed to feel differently. 

Still, the young girl was in awe of her big brother. He was so smart, despite getting arrested. She knew about his crimes. The local library received newspapers from Gotham. At first she was only interested in seeing what life was like in the town he lived in, she never expected to see her big brothers mugshot. Once she learned about this “Ed Nygma” and “The Riddler”, it wasn’t hard to piece the puzzle together. Her brother had killed, but that didn’t mean her parents had to know. 

After dinner, Eloise and Oswald washed dishes while Ed dried. 

“I can’t get him to help around the house at home, so good on you.” Ed commented to Bethany. She chuckled as Oswald rolled his eyes. 

“A good meal can be quite persuasive.” Bethany giggled. 

“That’s true, Ed has used treats as a bargaining chip many times.” Oswald agreed. 

“I can’t imagine they were successful, you’re rail thin!” 

Oswald finished his dish washing duties early to share some wine with Bethany, leaving the siblings alone. 

“Do you like riddles?” Eloise asked. Ed looked over at her. 

“I guess you could say that. Why? Do you know a good one?” Ed inquired.

“What has many keys, but can't even open a single door?” 

Ed knew the answer. That being said, he wanted to give her the chance to make her feel smart. So he shrugged, and Eloise’s kind smile turned to a grin. 

“It’s a piano! Get it?” She felt like a genius, besting her brother at his own game.

While the Nashton siblings shared a moment, Oswald was standing outside on the back porch with Bethany while she talked about her flowers. The door to the porch was in the living room, where John was on the phone. 

“...yeah Ed’s home for the weekend. He got a little less goofy lookin’ but now he’s decided he’s some sort of queer. Probably couldn’t land a decent woman.” The older man said. Oswald had promised to be polite, but he wouldn’t stand for someone insulting his love. He swallowed his wine down and entered the house, grabbing the cell phone and ending the call. 

“Can I help you?” John asked rudely. 

“Yes, you can help me by treating your son with some respect.” Oswald replied curtly. John gripped his shirt collar. 

“No fairy is gonna tell me how to live. Ed might be stupid but he sure as hell wasn’t gay before he left home.” He huffed. Rather than stabbing John and ending it all, he decided to take a less direct approach. 

“Eloise come here, I have a question!” Oswald called out. John dropped him as Eloise entered the room. Oswald decided he was going to play the part of the cool uncle, and only partially out of spite! 

“How about you and I go shopping tomorrow? We can help each other pick out some pieces, maybe even a whole outfit.” Oswald suggested. “I’m sure your parents won’t mind if you miss one day of school,” 

~

Eloise was up bright and early at 6:10 A.M. With quiet footsteps, she crept into her old bedroom. Their clothes were strewn about like they were ripped off. Oswald was curled up, his head in Ed’s lap. Since both men were shirtless, she could clearly see all the love bites and bruises on their torsos. 

“Eddie, Oswald. It’s morning!” Eloise chirped. 

“It smells like before eight a.m. Is it?” Oswald groaned. 

“Um well ye-“

“Go back to bed, we’ll wake you up when we’re getting ready to leave.” When he heard the door shut, Oswald rutted against Ed’s leg. 

“Eddie, I can’t sleep.” He murmured. 

“We’re on a vacation, give yourself some relief then go back to bed.” Ed yawned. 

“Or you could let me put it in you.” 

Ed’s eyes widened. Usually Oswald woke up in a pissed off mood, but he was liking this. 

“It’ll help you get back to sleep too.” Oswald added, lubing his cock and splitting Ed’s ass with it. Ed shuddered softly and Oswald took that as a yes. His cock gliding in easily, he was eager for Oswald even fresh out of slumber. 

“Os-“ Ed breathed as Oswald felt that delicious heat so early in the morning. He rolled his hips and felt Ed shudder. They kept a slow pace, neither of them awake enough to pick up speed. 

“Thank you puppy, I needed this.” Oswald muttered into Ed’s neck. While Oswald was Ed’s bird, Ed was Oswald’s puppy. Soft grunts left the taller mans lips as his partner thrust in and out of him. His brain was still too asleep to focus on anything but how full Oswald made him feel. They continue on with this rhythm until, with a strained whimper, Oswald filled Ed. Feeling himself softening, he pulled out and let his load leak out of Ed’s ass.

“How about I set our alarm for 9? That will give us exactly two hours and ten minutes of sleep.” Ed yawned. Oswald held his hand as he sleepily nodded, it wasn’t much longer until he was asleep. 

A few hours later Ed was adjusting the drivers seat of his moms mini van.

“Eddie you’re coming too?!” Eloise exclaimed. Oswald chuckled.

“Of course he is, maybe we can convince him to let us dress him. I think he’d look good in a dress.” He replied. The young girl giggled and lightly shoved him. 

“I’ll have you know I have excellent legs. I could pull off a dress.” Ed commented from his seat. Oswald rolled his eyes. 

“W...would it be alright if I sit in the passenger seat? Plus you can stretch your leg out in the back.” Eloise asked. She wanted a chance to sit by her big brother. 

“I don’t see a problem with that. However, that means you’ll have to help navigate to the stores. Don’t be afraid to correct him, he likes to think he’s always right.” He teased as he got in the van. Eloise took her place in the passenger seat. 

Driving in his hometown was so much easier than driving through Gotham. People seemed to have regard for others, using their signals and stopping at stop signs. They arrived at Daisy, a local boutique. Eloise’s eyes widened. 

“Mom says this store is for rich people. We come in to look but we never buy anything.” She said. 

“Well today is your lucky day.” Oswald replied. Before entering the store, the couple shared a tender kiss. Oswald made a b-line to a display of broaches while Ed let Eloise led him. 

“Are you guys going to get married?” She asked. It wasn’t an unfair assumption, people dating normally get married after a certain point. But Oswald and Ed were anything but normal. 

“I’m not sure. I do love him very much and I will continue to whether we’re married or not.” Ed replied. Eloise rummaged through some shirts before spouting off another question. She had never met someone who was romantically involved with their same sex. 

“What about babies? How would you even have one?” 

“Very curious, I like that in a person. Currently neither of us want children, but that may change one day. Since Oswald and I are both men, we’d either have to adopt or get a surrogate.”

“Surrogate?”

“It’s where someone carries the baby for us, but I think we’d rather adopt when the day ever comes.”

Oswald went a little above and beyond at the boutique. For Eloise: three dresses, four blouses, and some jewelry. For Ed: a nice short sleeve button up and a pocket watch. For himself: a few broaches. After shopping, they decided to get some ice cream. Eloise happily ate her rainbow sherbet with gummy bears and mini marshmallows while the couple shared espresso ice cream with caramel sauce. 

“Do you guys have bad dreams?” The young girl asked. Oswald shrugged with a mouth full of ice cream. 

“Why do you ask?” Ed inquired. 

“Well...I woke up last night to go get some water and I heard a lot of noises that sounded like someone was in pain or scared.” She explained. The shorter male nearly spat out his ice cream. Ed’s eyes widened. 

“Uh huh, a bad dream.” He choked. 

“Dreams are weird, what was your dream about?” 

Oswald and Ed were silent, both frantically trying to come up with a lie.

“Ed and I were in a sticky situation. It was really hard but we persevered.” Oswald explained. Ed covered his mouth to hide his laugh, he was glad his sister was none the wiser. 

~

Since it was Bethany’s birthday and almost Eloise’s, the family ordered some Chinese takeout and sat in the backyard. Though she was usually all smiles, Eloise came out looking upset. 

“What’s wrong?” Ed asked as he crouched to her level. 

“I...I heard mom and dad arguing. He called her trash and s-said that he wished you never came back home.” She sniffled and wiped her tears. “H-He says you and Oswald are bad influences on me.” 

Ed felt his blood boiling. All the childhood tragedies and the anger that came along with them came flooding back. He didn’t realize that he had ceased moving until he felt Oswald’s hand on his back. His brain was occupied, imagining torturing his dad slowly and painfully. 

“Earth to Ed.” Oswald’s voice broke the silence his boyfriend was experiencing. The soy sauce bottle in his hand was crushed, the salt of the sauce burning the open wound he just gave himself. Eloise dashed into the house to grab bandages. 

“Oswald, I think I’m going to murder him. I should’ve brought my tools, I’d hate to use the good kitchen knives.” Ed growled. There was a darkness in his eyes. 

“I’d love to agree, trust me.” Oswald loved seeing Ed’s dark side. Covered in blood and staring at Oswald like he was prey, it really got Oswald’s engine revving. “But he’s not even worth it. You are so much mightier than him. He’s a worm, you’re a python.”

Bethany and Eloise came outside to tend to Ed’s wound. Oswald headed into the kitchen to pour himself some wine, it was going to be a long night. He downed the first glass in record time then poured another. 

“Hittin’ the bottle pretty hard,” John commented. Oswald glared at him. 

“Don’t speak to me.” He muttered. 

“What was that?”

“I said do not speak to me, which you’re still doing.” 

“You’re being awful bitchy for someone getting everything for free. Maybe that’s just how you fairies work. Don’t know what Ed sees in a nothing like you.”

The dark haired male broke his wine glass against the cabinet, using the stem as a knife to dig into Johns neck. He gurgled as the blood filled his trachea. Realizing what he just did, he grabbed John by the wrist and led him to the attached garage. There was no taking it back, he had to die. Taking a box cutter, Oswald slit Johns throat and prayed that the ladies of the house weren’t well versed on murder so that when the time came, they’d believe the older male did it to himself. Placing the box cutter in John’s limp hand, he then ran upstairs to change out of the bloodied clothes. 

“I must say these egg rolls are much better than the ones from home.” Ed hummed as he dipped the fried cylinder into some duck sauce. 

“Yeah, dad likes them a lot. It’s kind of crummy he had to go to work.” Eloise commented. Oswald nervously fiddled with his chopsticks. 

“Im glad you’re home Eddie. You’ve truly made this birthday special.” Bethany stated, patting his hand. Ed grinned, this was the family he’d wanted for so long. 

After presents and cake, Oswald excused himself early. Ed followed him upstairs.

“Os, what’s wrong? Are y-“ He noticed the bloody clothes, his eyes widened as two and two was put together. “He’s not at work is he?”

“He deserved it. That man was a terrible father, a terrible person. They’ll be better off without him.” 

“Beautiful sentiment, but we are still supposed to stay here overnight. Do you have a plan?” Ed asked, the logician in him trying to think of a plan that involved them not getting arrested for murder. 

Oswald explained how it would play out: after they left, he’d call the house from a gas station pay phone and act like Johns boss who is “concerned about his wellbeing”, setting a base so Bethany won’t be completely confused that her husband offed himself. 

They didn’t take the weather into consideration. 

~

Gotham was known for two types of weather: gloomy, and gloomy with rain. The boys weren’t used to hailstorms. As the ice pelted the roof, Oswald paced back and forth. 

“Every second we stay here the closer I am to being caught. Do you want our sex life to be reduced to a once a week conjugal visit?” He hissed. Ed briefly imagined that scenario before responding. 

“I’ve never drove in this weather. Now just calm down my bird, the weather report said this should be over within the hour. We just have to wait.” 

In the event of a large storm, the Nashtons had a plan. This plan was tried and true since Bethany was a young girl. At first rain/sleet/snow fall, the emergency kit was taken from its designated place in the garage and brought into the house. The box was always grabbed by youngest Nashton, which in this case was Eloise. 

Eloise stepped into the garage and switched on the light. There laid John. Rigor mortis was setting in but he hadn’t began to decay yet. She noticed the box cutter in his hand, but she also noticed that there were two entry points in his neck. The young girl retrieved the box, then shut off the lights and headed into the house. 

She sat the box on the couch before heading upstairs to her brother. The door was open, so she let herself in and shut the door behind her. 

“I know what you did.”

Five words neither man liked to hear. 

“We’re not sure what you mean.” Ed responded. 

“Dad. There are two puncture wounds, that means whatever happened wasn’t self inflicted.” 

Both men froze. 

“Eddie-“ she sat next to him “-I know about what you do in Gotham. I know about the R-“

“Don’t say it!” Oswald squeaked. Ed smirked, that reaction amused him and it almost made him forget what Eloise had said. 

“So what does that mean for us? I suppose you’re going to let mom know about this.” Ed asked. 

“I’ll keep your secret, if you promise me something.” She said. Negotiations, something Oswald was better versed in than Ed. 

“I want to come to Gotham. Let me come with you.” 

“How about you come stay one weekend?”

“All summer.”

“A week and Christmas.”

“Deal.”

The storm passed and the boys packed up their car. 

“It was so good seeing you Eddie, and it was so lovely meeting you Oswald!” Bethany said sweetly, hugging each of them. Eloise gave hugs next. As she wrapped her arms around Oswald, he leaned in and whispered that he’d have Ed email her the ticket. 

As they hit the open road, Ed put his free hand in Oswald’s.

“Time to go back to Gotham. No more family time and constant hugs, back to constant danger and our heads on the line.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

**Author's Note:**

> I take requests at  
> Tumblr: girlwiththetechnicolorheart   
> Instagram: cobblehottie


End file.
